Face Of Love
by Jackson1967
Summary: What has happened since the ending to Euphoria? Find out here...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Face Of Love

Pairing : Tim & Lexie Speedle

A/N: Follow up part to Euphoria

Summary: What has happened since the ending to Euphoria? Find out here...

Chapter One

Two years had passed since Lexie had given birth to Cayden and Keedie who were coming on leaps and bounds and Tim was enjoying fatherhood more with his four beautiful children.

Lexie loved her family life and since Tim closed the door on his parents, they never made contact again which was fine with Tim and Lexie as they only needed each other.

Tim was showing the new CSI Ryan Wolfe the ropes at the lab and some others were not too happy about Ryan joing them but dealt with it in their way.

Neither Tim or Lexie knew of who would try and trample their marriage, as there had also been the addition of Natalia Boa Vista who took an instant like to Tim.

Tim loved Lexie and he had no idea what Natalia would do at a later date to him but until then, his heart would always belong to Lexie as she meant the world to him.

Lexie was at home with their children as Lucas was talking a lot and Ava was walking and talking too, as she was the double of her mother as was Keedie.

As the weeks passed, Natalia got to know Tim and she was liking him more and she noticed when he opened his locker, she saw a photograph of his family.

Lexie had pretty much was on top of things with bringing up four kids with Tim and that got the kids into a routine which was working out really well for them.

Tim loved his family very much and he just knew that fate had brought him and Lexie together all that time ago and Tim had no regrets about being with her.

Knowing that neither of their familes were involved with them or their kids,not after the events that happened and Lexie knew that all she needed was Tim and the team that she considered family.

Lexie had discussed with Tim that four kids was enough for them and Tim agreed with the choice that was taken as he loved them all and despite their families lame attempts.

Tim had made the decision to scrap all cords with his family after what they did a year after Cayden and Keedie were born which resulted in Jessica hitting Lexie for ruining Tim's life.

Lexie defended herself against Jessica who got a slap back from Lexie after what was said, as Tim warned his parents to back off and leave them alone.

Tim noticed that his two sons were the spitting image of him while Keedie and Ava were more like Lexie, which made Tim grin like crazy and he loved them so much.

What happens next?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Natalia had seen Tim with Lexie and she just wanted him to herself but she still had to figure out how she would do that and she admitted that she was jealous of Lexie.

Tim held Lexie close to him as he kissed her softly, when Lexie kissed him back knowing how much she loved him and their four children who were all doing well.

Lexie had gotten to know Ryan and Natalia who had taken quite a shine to Tim and she knew he was married but that wasn't gonna stop her from getting what she wanted.

Tim had taken a few days off from the lab to spend with Lexie and their children as Lucas had mastered talking quite well and Ava wasn't far behind Lucas while Cayden and Keedie were babbling.

Lexie knew that the few days that Tim had taken off, was perfect timing as it was close to the twin's first birthday as Tim and Lexie invited the team apart from Natalia.

Keedie was in her godmother Maxine's arms while Cayden was with Frank Tripp who was his godfather as the party got underway and there was laughter as Lucas was being funny.

Tim had laughed at the antics Lucas was doing as Lexie had also laughed at what their oldest was doing which had made the others laugh so much until their sides were splitting.

Lexie had no idea what Natalia was planning with regards to Tim who had told Lexie that he would never walk away from her or their kids and Lexie knew he was telling the truth.

Neither Lexie or Tim heard from their families again , not after the stunts they pulled and Lexie was glad that the team was behind them apart from Natalia.

Lexie knew that Tim was loyal to her ever since they got together and have remained faithful to each other ever since and Lexie loved that Tim was her hubby.

Tim knew that being with Lexie was the best choice he ever made and he had no regrets about being with her, as Tim believed that Lexie was his one and only love.

Tim had gotten an idea about what he wanted to do for Lexie's birthday in a few months time and he talked it over with Alexx who thought it was a lovely idea.

Will Natalia's plan unravel a broken heart?


End file.
